legends_of_anvarisfandomcom-20200214-history
Evína
Evína is the current queen (and thus ruler) of the Elven Realm. She is known to be as kind, wise and loving as Izana herself and she will do anything to keep her people safe. History Elven families often have one or two children and because newborn Elves are so uncommon they are guarded by their family and friends as if they were golden treasures. Evína was no different and as she grew up in Navaris, the capital of the Elven Realm, she was protected by two Elven soldiers at all times. Her parents were none other than the queen and king of her people, further emphasizing the importance of keeping Evína safe. Despite her strict lifestyle it did not stop Evína from living a wild life during her early years when she spent most of her times practicing Magi, composing songs, training with her bow or communicating with the local wildlife. When she became thirty years of age Evína was sent off to the School of Arcane Arts to practice her skills as a user of higher path Magi. However studies bored the princess and she left the school only to return home. Going against the wishes of her parents Evína enlisted with the Elven military and soon became an archer (one of the best in fact). After completing her training she spent years travelling across the Elven Realm as a border guard. Eventually she returned home to Navaris and that is when she met Jaqim, a Sylvanian diplomat whom she later fell in love with. While not normally frowned upon, Evína's status as princess made the rest of her people expect more than a inter-species relationship together with someone less mortal. Just like before Evína disobeyed her parents and continued to meet Jaqim in secrecy while Elven royals continued to court her in the hopes that they could attract her. When Jaqim left Evína was heartbroken at first. She didn't understand why he had left and when she read the letters he sent afterwards she dismissed them as mere excuses. From that point on she decided that she needed no man in her life. However it later turned out that the gods had other plans and nine months later Evína gave birth to a beautiful daughter. This child would be her heir however because the child had been conceived outside of a marriage it was doomed to be an outcast, something Evína could not tolerate. With help from her parents she began to raise her daughter in secrecy in a near-identical way to which she had been raised herself. When the Lightwar came Evína volunteered to serve as an archer within the Alliance of Light. She served faitfully throughout the war but was recalled home during its later stages after the dark powers corrupting Anvaris had made her parents so weak that they were no longer fit to rule. As Anvaris celebrated their victory against Ixuz a stern Evína left the bow behind and assumed her new role as queen of the Elves. Media Category:Characters